


Just say you love me.

by tobio_wara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_wara/pseuds/tobio_wara
Summary: Iwaizumi is undeniably in love with his childhood best friend. But Oikawa just doesn't feel the same way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just say you love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha pain

"I love you."

Iwaizumi's words spilled out of his mouth before he was able to stop them. Tears flowing out of his emerald green eyes as he crouches to the wooden floor and clutches his heart.

"I love you _so_ fucking much."

Iwaizumi's forehead hits the floor.

"Why can't you just feel the same way?"

"Why can't you just look at me? Why can't you understand how much it _hurts_ to love someone like you?

Iwaizumi takes in a watery inhale.

"Please, just tell me you love me. Just let this be over."

Oikawa looks at him, eyes filled with pity and fists clenched in guilt as he's forced to look at his best friend, doubled over with salty tears staining the glossy floor.

"Iwa-chan. Please. You know I can't." Oikawa chokes out, voice breaking from the pain of not being able to tell him.

"Please don't do this to me, Iwa-chan. I'm hurting too. You can't just-" Oikawa inhales, covering his tear-stained eyes with his shaking hand.

"You can't just expect us to get back together again."

"Tooru." A shaky sob escapes from Iwaizumi's mouth. He covers his mouth, a feeble attempt to cover his noises of pain. "It hurts so much, so please, ."

Iwaizumi stands up and drapes himself over Oikawa, hiding his face in his neck, breathing in the smell of Oikawa once more, like nothing else happened, like no pain was felt.

Oikawa pulls up a hand to clutch on Iwaizumi's blue jacket, gripping harshly into it, like he never wants to let him go. Iwaizumi brings his trembling lips to Oikawa's ear, whispering something only he can hear.

"Just say you love me, one last time."


End file.
